Stay With Us Yuki!
by Burning Fate
Summary: ApeTrully and first squad are taken captive by Highroller and his army of animals. Yuki my OC is the only one who can save them. Will she be able to save them on time? Or will she die trying?


*Last time! On Hero 108!* Commander ApeTrully had been kidnapped by the snake king and was taken to Highrollers castle, where he had his army ready to destroy Big Green. All of first squad, except for Yuki, had been captured by Highroller's brain controlled bears. Yuki got suited up and headed for Highroller's castle. After defeating a small part of his army, she was out numbered at last. But she wouldn't give up.

"Listen up Highroller! As long as I'm still standing, I will fight! For Commander ApeTrully's sake!"

"Well then little girl, it looks like you wont be able to walk away from this one! Hahaha! Kill her!" ApeTrully could do nothing but watch since two bears were holding him in one place. Right by the railing of the big open outside room.

"No Yuki! Don't worry about me! Just get out of here!"

"No way! I'm not going to leave you behind!"

"You should have ran when you had the chance girl! Attack!" A whole army of a mix of different animals come charging towards Yuki.

'Time to use my technique.' She jumps into the air. 'I'll just take out one at a time if I have to.'

"I summon the power of the wind! Come assist me! Spirit of the Ninja!" She twirls around in the air and forms a giant tornado with blue lightning bolts swirling around in it. Almost half of the army is defeated. She slowly falls to the ground on her knees and then holds herself up with her hands.

"Huff, huff, huff. Ngh. I forgot how much power that took."

"Ahhh! Yuki, look out!" yelled ApeTrully.

"Huh? Gah!" The chameleon queen had stuck out her tongue and hit Yuki with it, sending her flying back and crashing into a rock formation.

"Hahahahaha! You will never stop me!"

"Ow. My head." She sat up and rubbed the top of her head.

"Yuki! Are you alright?!"

"I think so." She tries to stand up. "Ow! My back!" The army charges towards her.

"No! Please Highroller! Stop your army!"

"Hmmm, let me think…NO! Hahahaha!"

"Don't worry about me Commander! I will win! And I will get you out of-! Ah!" Three bears dog pile onto her.

"I can't breathe! Get…off of me!"

"Bring the girl to me bears!" They get up. One grabs Yuki's right arm and another one grabs her left arm. The other bear stands behind her. They walk up to the opened room Highroller is in. ApeTrully looks at Yuki and tears well up in his eyes.

"Commander…I'm so sorry."

"Ah! Highroller, please don't hurt her anymore!"

"Hmm…Bears! Teach her a lesson." The bears start kicking her.

"Gah!"

"I said stop!" Highroller looked into ApeTrully's eyes. He could see that he was very angry.

"…Stop." They stop kicking. ApeTrully sees Yuki with bruises lying on the ground with her teeth bared and wincing out of one eye.

"Yuki! Let go of me bears!" He works his way out of the bears grasps and runs over to Yuki.

"I…I failed Commander. I thought I could do it but I couldn't. I'm sorry." He falls to his knees down to the ground in front of her and the tears are visible again.

"I don't care about that right now! Are you okay?" He has his hands hovering over her.

"I'm not even sure anymore. The pain. You wouldn't even believe how much I hurt right now."

"If it weren't for me you and first squad would have never gotten into this mess."

"Heh heh. Don't blame yourself Commander. I'm the one that should be sorry. I wasn't strong enough to take on the army. I guess I'm just not that good of a ninja."

"Yuki, look at me. You are the best, and the only, ninja I have ever really known. Don't worry about any of this that is going on right now. You need medical attention." He stands up and helps her to her feet.

"We need to get you back to Big Green."

"We can't leave. Not yet. I have to save Lin Chung and the others."

"What are you talking about? You are never going to escape from here now! Stop them bears!" The five bears walk towards the two. They both back up into a corner.

"You will not hurt Yuki anymore!" ApeTrully stands in front of Yuki with his arms out. She pushes him behind her and gets in front of him.

"Sorry Commander. But I don't need you getting hurt."

"Roar!" After a few minutes Yuki had defeated all of the bears.

"Ha. There we go. Now Highroller, I'm going to give you one chance to tell me where first squad is."

"Ngh….They're in the lower chambers. If you want them back, then you will have to beat me in a challenge. If I win, then I get to keep first squad and make them my slaves. If you win, I will let you have your precious squad back."

"Alright."

"But Yuki! You're hurt!"

"I'll just have to ignore the pain. The only thing that matters right now is that I get my squad back."

"I still don't think it's a good idea."

"What's the challenge?"

"Heh heh. You will have to fight."

"Who?"

"Me."

"That sounds simple enough."

"Alright then. Let's go down to the arena." The three of them walk down to the arena. ApeTrully stands on the side line and watches as the fight gets ready to begin.

"These are the rules. Whoever gets thrown out over the white line first looses. And, NO HOLDING BACK!" He binds with a bear. The only part of his body that is visible is his head. The rest is the bear's big, round, armored body.

"That's not fair!"

"To bad! Begin!" He lunges towards Yuki and throws a fist at her. She quickly jumps out of the way. While she's still in the air, she turns around and throws a kunai knife at Highroller. He sees it and moves out of the way, seeing it pierce into the concrete ground.

"Ha! You missed me!"

"That's what you think! Kunai copy!" She falls to the ground and punches the concrete, right where her knife was. Her hand glows pink and dozens of kunai knifes appear surrounding Highroller now, making the Chinese symbol for fire. They had bomb tags tied to them. Yuki jumps out of the way. She makes a hand sign.

"Explode like there's no tomorrow!" All of the bombs explode with Highroller in the middle of all of it.

"Gahhhhh!" He is sent flying into the concrete walls. He is over the white line.

"Yeah! I won! I won!"

"Way to go Yuki!" ApeTrully yelled.

"Now give me back my squad!"

"No!"

"But I won! Fair and square!" He jumps out of the bind with the bear and walks over to Yuki.

"Have you forgotten that I am an evil person?" She grabs him by the collar of his shirt and holds him up into the air, face to face.

"If you don't give me my squad back right now then I will destroy you!"

"Ah! Uh, release first squad!" The zebra brothers open a gate and first squad comes walking out.

"Finely! We're free!" yelled Mighty Ray.

"Why would they just release us though?" asked Sonia.

"Who cares? We're out of that place." Said Mighty Ray.

"There has to be a reason." said Lin Chung.

"Hey!" yelled Yuki.

"Huh? Yuki!" The squad runs over to her and gives her a great big group hug.

"What you doing here?" asked Jumpy.

"I had to save you guys."

"You made Highroller release us?" Lin Chung asked.

"Heck yeah I did! I beat him in a duel!"

"Way to go Yuki!" yelled Sonia. She gave her a high five.

"But what about the Commander? Didn't Highroller get him to?" asked Lin Chung.

"I'm over here!" ApeTrully runs over to Yuki and the others. The squad hugs ApeTrully.

"I am so glad that none of you are injured."

"What about Amy? How did she get all of those bruises?" asked Mighty Ray.

"She tried as hard as she could to take out Highroller's army of brain controlled animals."

"Yeah. It didn't go that well…wait." She walks over to Highroller.

"Listen up. Since I won and you know that I am stronger than you, I order you to release all of the animals you took over and come with us peacefully."

"Ngh. Fine. I will do what you say. But I am not going anywhere peacefully."

"Hmph. By the way, when you had your army kidnap the Commander and first squad, they took my friend Shoo. You know, she's a little black kitten."

"I am aware of it!" A bear brings the small kitten over to Yuki and hands it to her.

"Shoo!" She grabs the kitten and it licks the side of her face.

"I missed you to!" HighRoller waved his hand and snarled.

"Now get out of my sight! All of you!" And with that, the squad and Shoo walked back to Big Green as HighRoller stood and thought about what evil plan he would think of next.


End file.
